the ultimate betrale
by twilight-paramorefreak101
Summary: after catching alice and edward together bella feels lost and alone. to make matters worst shehasto watch them be together. but when the hale twins move to town can a certain country boy with blonde hairsave her. fullsumarry inside.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever lost the love of your life to your best friend? I have and let me warn you it sucks. And it hurts really, really bad. I sit here in my room remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

I'd gone to her house to hang out and give her, her late birthday present before I ran off to hang out with- it's hard to say his name now- Edward. But had I known that what happened was going to take place I never would've went. Instead I probably would've chosen to just ignore the facts and just pretend that everything was okay though it wasn't. Because truth be told I'd seen it coming.

"Where is she?" I'd asked Emmet as I'd walked into my best friend's house. I had a surprise for her- which wasn't easy Alice can be so nosey. I had tickets to go see PARAMORE! This was our favorite band and we had to go.

"In her room. But you don't want to go up there right now she's…" he paused as if searching for the right words.

"She's what, Emmett? What's wrong?" I searched his face for a few more seconds and saw the concern there. What was he concerned about? Was Alice in trouble? Was she hurt? "The suspense is killing me here, Em." I told him after he had been silent for a few minutes.

He bit his lip indecision taking over the concern in his eyes. But then I heard a loud moan from upstairs. I took off running thinking my friend was in trouble- boy was I wrong! I got to the top of the stairs and ran down the hall and burst open the door to her room. What I saw tore my heart to a million pieces. Edward was having sex with my best friend- well ex best friend now but you get the point any way. They looked up at me shock clearly on their faces. Alice hopped up quickly trying to cover herself.

"Bella I'm so-" I cut her off in pure rage

"Shut the fuck up. You two can have each other because I'm done with both of you." I yelled and ran back downstairs to continue my rant.

"How could you Emmett?" I asked between tears. "You're supposed to be my brother too and yet you let them do this. And you weren't even going to tell me."

"Bella I…" he paused again looking over my shoulder. I turned to see who he was looking at. It was Edward with Alice right behind him. The apologies started as soon as I met their gazes.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just shut it! You're not sorry that I got hurt you're sorry you got caught which is fine with me because like I said upstairs I'm done with the both of you." I turned back to Emmett and glared. "Like I was saying I can't believe you I thought of all people you'd be the last one to stab me in the back. Guess I was wrong huh?" I looked back one last time at Alice. The look on her face was pitiful. I grabbed the two tickets out of my purse and through them at her. "Happy belated birthday."

With that I ran I hopped in my Benz and was about to pull off when my passenger side door opened. Emmett got in and shut the door behind him.

"Get out!" I screamed still through tears.

"No. Not until you hear me out."

"What?" I growled as I cut the engine. "What could you possibly have to say that'll explain the hurt I feel right now away, huh? Nothing. Nothing's gonna make it better." I sobbed. "I loved all of you, trusted you with my life, gave each of you a piece of my heart and you just crush it. Smash it like it's a piece of shit!"

"Bella that's not true. Not for me anyway. I'm not going to lie I did know. It's been going on for about five months now."

"FIVE MONTHS!" I shrieked. "Ah hell nah!" I hopped out of the car again and ran back inside. Alice was sitting on the couch crying. Edward was in the other corner hitting the wall. Alice looked up when she heard the door slam. I walked over to her and slapped her right across the face. She looked at me pure rage in her eyes. The nerve of her she had no reason to be angry I did. She got up and slapped me back.

I pulled her hair- full of weave at the time- and tackled her to the floor. I punched her in the face repeatedly the whole time calling her a sick bitch. Finally Emmett came in and broke it up.

"How could you? Five months, Alice! Really I mean five freaking months? You two deserve each other."

I stomped back out of the house. Emmett was right behind me. He hopped in the car with me and we left his house. He tried to let me drive until I started to lose control then he took over. He drove me home. He pulled into my driveway and cut the engine. He pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. And I didn't think it was my place either so I kept it a secret. But I totally regret it. And if I could go back in time I would tell you. I'd protect you from this and I'm so sorry that I hurt you too." I listened to him apologize and for whatever reason I believed him. I forgave him. After all he was the only brother I had and the only friend I could trust at the moment. I needed him.

"I forgive you Emmett. Just don't do it again. Next time tell me."

"I will, B, I will."

With that promise Emmett left for the night and I went inside and cried my heart out.

* * *

AN: LIKE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! THE MORE REVIEWSI GET THE FASTER I WORK TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP.-

SIGNED,

TWILIGHT-PARAMOREFREAK101


	2. Chapter 2

An:

Wow I can't believe it's been a year since I've updated this. I know you hate me. And I'm truly sorry about the wait. Lately I've been writing for fanfiction's sister site and have gotten pretty occupied, so occupied that I forgot I had devoted readers here too. And so again I apologize. Hopefully you guys will forgive me and continue to read this story and my other one Irrevocably In Love. Any way on with the story, after all I have kept you waiting long enough!

Chapter two: unforgiving

It's been a year and a half since Alice and Edward betrayed me and I've spent that time doing many different things to try and forget the hurt they'd caused. First I'd totally changed my appearance no longer was I the boring brunette with long waves. Nope I was now the sexy red head like Haley Williams, my hair was just a tad bit longer. My whole wardrobe had been thrown out and replaced so it no longer was boring t-shirt jeans and a pair of sneakers, now I'd totally upgraded to high heels and skirts and other girly things. I'd have to say I looked good now. Emmett was kind of sad at first saying I no longer looked like his innocent little sister but that I now looked grown and to big for his hugs. I'd told him I needed this change to get over what had happened to me and so he learned to live with it.

Another change that had occurred over the last year and a half was my attitude. I'd gone from being the sweet pushover to the girl you just didn't want to get angry. I was still nice of course but I just couldn't be pushed like I used to. Now if you made me angry I always got you back whether is was gradually or instantly. Edward and Alice had created a monster. But hey they had no one to blame but themselves.

Speaking of Edward and Alice no we're still not cool. They still tried occasionally to say hi or to get me to forgive them but what they didn't understand was that the old Bella was gone and that in her place was an unforgiving bitch that could give a fuck less about how many times they apologized. But I guess that today was one of those days where they refused to recognize this, because here they were at the lunch table with me, Emmett, my friend Jessica, my boyfriend Mike, Angela and Ben. They were the only two that were unwanted here. But they sat anyway chatting away like everything was cool. I'd tried to keep cool and had been doing good while they were talking to anyone besides me but I guess they took my grace for granted and decided to push the envelope.

"So Angela you know we have practice afterschool for the play right?" I asked Angela as I tried not to look over at Alice and Edward kissing. Oh yeah had I mentioned that they'd become a couple now? No? Oh that's because I don't care but I guess you should know.

"Yeah I know but I might not go."

"Ugh that means I'll be with fake people all day." I said purposefully looking at Alice and Edward. The school was putting on a Christmas play before the winter holidays started and I'd gotten the lead. Yeah I was happy about it but I really only liked the drama club because I was in it with Emmett and Angela.

"Hey I'm not fake." Emmett protested

"Me either." Alice said.

"I didn't mean you Em." I laughed

"I'm not fake." Alice repeated

"I heard you the first time you said that bullshit Alice and I'm sure we all know that that's not true so stop saying it." I rolled my eyes

"Why won't you just let that situation go, Bella damn it's been a year. You need to move on." She said smartly

Really I needed to move on? I clearly already had. She was the one still begging for my attention even though I'd already told her plenty of times that I wanted nothing to do with her.

"I will once you learn to keep your fucking legs closed you two faced back stabbing bitch." I shouted.

"Bella calm down babe." Mike warned as he hugged me close.

"Somebody better get her before I beat her ass again like I did last year." I said as I got up and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head slightly to see who they belonged to. It was Angela.

"You okay Bella?" she asked once she'd caught up to me.

"I'm fine. Go finish your lunch. Tell everybody I'll see them later I'm taking the rest of the day off." I said and gave her a hug.

"Okay. Call me later all right?"

"Got you." I said and turned toward Forks High's parking lot. I hopped in my silver and black Audi R8. I'd gotten it earlier this year in replacement of my old truck. Charlie had gotten it as a welcoming gift when I'd moved back in with him two years ago. And it had been alright in terms of transportation. I mean it wasn't like I was doing much in my life at the time; only going to visit Alice and Emmett or going to the Cullen house everyday to see Edward. Yep that was life to me then. But now I actually had friends and people to see every day. And so therefore I now needed something that could move faster than fifty miles an hour.

I drove out of the borders of Forks and into the confines of the reservation. I was going to my friend Jacob's house. Well technically we weren't really friends. More like fuck buddies? Yeah that's it fuck buddies. We fucked whenever it was convenient for us both. And right now was convenient for me so of course it's convenient for him.

I pulled up to the small red house he shared with his father and hopped out. I hit the locks on my car and rung the doorbell.

He answered the door a minute later in his boxers. I looked over his body and was instantly ready to begin our adventure? Yeah that sounds like a nice word for sex right?

"Come on in." he said with a smile

"Is your dad home?" I asked to double check. The last time I'd been so caught up in getting undressed that I hadn't bothered to ask if we were alone and his father ended up walking in on us.

"Nah he just left. Won't be back for hours." He said as he kissed me.

"Good." I said and kissed him back.

One hour later we both scattered noiselessly around each other trying to locate our clothes.

"Where the fuck is my shirt?" I asked frustratingly as I put on my heels.

"What color was it?" Jake asked

"Yellow." I said in a rush.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Jake asked as he located my top and threw it to me.

"Mike was the one that just called. He's on the way to my house now." I explained as I put the shirt on.

"Oh the boyfriend called." Jake said glumly. He doesn't like Mike much, because he's my boyfriend of course. And Jake really wishes he could really be with me as more than just the little piece on the side title that I give him. But we'd discussed the fact that I'd probably never see him that way and that this was the best way to keep things for now.

I put my sweater over it and grabbed my purse and walked to the door. "I'll call you next time okay?" I gave Jacob a peck on the lips and hurried to my car.

I drove quickly to my house. Mike's car was in the driveway already when I got there and he stood outside his car leaning against the trunk. I pulled in slowly quickly double checking my hair and makeup; trying to look as normal as possible. Once I decided I was decent I stepped out.

"Hey babe. What took you so long? I've been waiting like thirty minutes." Mike said as I gave him a hug. I just hoped the smell of sex wasn't strong on my body being as though I hadn't had the time to shower. Hopefully he didn't want to stay right now.

"I was down on the Res when you called and my bathing suit was soaked so I ran to Jake's to go change." I lied quickly. Hopefully he didn't ask for evidence because God knows I had none.

"Oh." He smiled.

I swear sometimes Mike's easygoingness really irritated me. He was such a laid back person that he took everything for face value. Whatever someone told him he believed without question. And yes this made it easy for me to get away with my indiscretions but sometimes I just wished he'd question me; for once I just wanted him to tell me he didn't buy a fucking word I said.

"So are you coming in?" I asked totally forgetting my earlier want for alone time. With Charlie being a cop I spend a lot of time by myself. I basically live like I'm a grown woman, coming and going as I please; as long as I leave food for Charlie in the oven, fridge, or microwave he doesn't bitch.

"Not tonight I've gotta help dad out at the shop." He answered.

"Can't he do it on his own for just tonight?" I didn't mean to sound like a whiny three year old but I really didn't feel like being alone.

"Sorry babe I left him hanging last week and plus things tend to get really busy at this time of year. Everybody wants to go camping while the weather is still nice." He smiled his dazzling smile that any other time probably would've made me smile too but right now I was irritated at the thought of doing nothing but watching movies on my huge television with no one at my side.

A single tear ran down my face at the realization. At least that was one of the perks of dating Edward; his family was always doing something and I was always included so I never had the time to think on just how empty my house felt.

"I'm sure he could manage Mike. I mean you only get to be a teenager once. What does your dad expect you to do waste it away in that old shop forever?" what is wrong with me? Usually I just would've let him go but tonight everything in me was dying for attention. Then suddenly it popped into my head why I'd be acting this way on today of all days: today was the one year anniversary of the day Alice and Edward officially started dating. So this day for me signified the day of ultimate betrayal.

"Bella I really would love to stay here and chill with you, I'd even spend the night if I wasn't afraid of Charlie putting a cap in my ass for sleeping with his daughter; but I can't." he pulled me back into his arms hugging me tight. "I'm sorry I know you don't want to be alone but I have to work tonight."

"Okay." I sighed and pushed him away. "See you tomorrow." I called over my shoulder. I didn't want him to see the tears running down my face now. I ran into the house slamming the door behind me and slumping against it.

Why was my life hell?

The vibrating of my I-phone in my pocket snapped me out of my funk and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Hello." I answered clearly.

"Hey Bells you home?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming over. I'll see you in like twenty minutes. We'll talk about why you're crying when I get there too. And before you try to deny it, Mike called and said you were very upset when he left your house plus I know you better than anyone and I could hear it in your voice when you answered the phone."

"Fine. See you when you get here."

"Okay."


End file.
